


Alone

by idkasklarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkasklarry/pseuds/idkasklarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles likes to be alone. Louis Tomlinson wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is honestly the first time I'm writing a fanfic... So I can assure you this will be 100% crap. Lol, but I'm doing this to get better at my writing so yeah. Hope you at least enjoy someone of it! Btw, Ziall will come later on!
> 
> bye! x

Harry Styles rushed into the old one story building, where he planned to spend the rest of the day at, one December Saturday afternoon. After walking in the freezing weather outside for almost 5 city blocks, he was glad to be inside more than usual. It had just snowed in Boston, but that definitely did not stop Harry from making his daily visits to the local library, especially now that they just started their winter break yesterday. Once Harry stepped in the main hallway, he felt a comfortable warmth hit him and the old book smell that he loved so much. Harry had a passion for books. He enjoyed getting into the many stories and connecting with the characters on a personal level. Better yet, it gave him the chance to be away from reality everyday and to be alone. Harry loved being alone and everyone knew that.

Harry was 17, a senior in high school and to be quite honest, he did not have any friends besides his childhood friend, Zayn Malik, because of his shyness. Not that he had a problem with that. He didn't like being the center of attention as much. He preferred being in his room alone or at the library than go out to parties or any thing that had to deal with socializing. At least at the library it was quiet and he did not have to acknowledge anyone. He just felt that nobody understood him. He always felt like an outcast, but he was fine with that really. Not that he was antisocial or anything, he just felt more comfortable by himself or with Zayn. There was also one thing, he was gay and came out at 12 years old to his parents, his older sister, Gemma, and Zayn. Zayn, who himself came out as bi-sexual later on, Gemma, and his parents easily accepted him and made sure to let him know that they still loved him regardless of his sexuality. Sadly though, just because they accepted it, it did not mean that everyone else did, so Harry decided to keep it a secret just in case. In all honesty, he knew a lot of girls were attracted to him at school, since apparently to them, he was really good-looking, but he just wasn't attracted to them at all since 7th grade. He's kissed a few girls before and had maybe one girlfriend but he felt nothing. When he's kissed guys though, he felt something that he didn't feel with girls ever.

Harry sent a quick text to his mom letting her know where he was and that he'll be home later on, and walked through the library, smiling at the workers who waved and said hello to him, to his usual spot at the deepest corner at the back of the library. He loved that spot because no one really went back there, besides the occasional worker, and it was like his own personal space. As Harry got to the corner, he was shocked to see a boy sitting at his spot, reading. He stood there, not really knowing what to do, so he cleared his throat hoping to get the boy's attention. As he predicted, the boy looked up startled, finding Harry standing there.  
"Um... Hi?," Harry said, not knowing what to say to the boy.  
"Oh hi there! I'm Louis Tomlinson," said the boy, smiling.  
"I'm Harry Styles."  
"Oh, I know who you are, silly! We have Chemistry and Calculus together. I sit behind you in both classes."  
"Really? That's cool," Harry said, frowning, feeling guilty that he never noticed the boy before, "Well, Louis, I know you probably didn't know, but you're kind of sitting in my spot and well ye-"  
"Oh! I'm so sorry man. I didn't know!" Louis said frowning and looking embarrassed, while grabbing his things and standing up.  
"No! I mean I guess it's cool that you stay here. I don't own the library after all." Harry said, unsure. He didn't really share personal spaces with people, but as long as Louis kept to himself, he'll be alright, he hopes.  
"Really? Thanks Harry! I won't bother you, promise."  
"No problem... Okay. It's fine."  
Louis sat back down, while Harry sat against the wall across from him. Harry grabbed his copy of "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas" from his book bag and opened it, not acknowledging the boy across from him, who happened to be staring and smiling widely at Harry.

After a few minutes passed by, Harry looked up and saw that Louis was reading "The Great Gatsby", which made him smile because he just finished reading it a few days ago for his English class, which he really enjoyed. Since now that he was on the same eye level as Louis, Harry took the chance to observe him, and Harry was shocked to see how beautiful Louis was and why he has not noticed him before at school. He had light brown hair that was styled into a fringe and had a beanie over it. He was wearing glasses, which made him look younger and adorable, and had beautiful blue eyes. His lips looked so soft and kissable, which Harry had to stop himself from thinking too much about. He just met the boy for crying out loud and he was most likely straight anyways. Louis was wearing skinny jeans, a white band shirt, a black hoodie that was unzipped, and black vans. Overall, he looked so beautiful that Harry didn't notice that he has been staring for a while, until Louis looked up, noticed Harry staring, and smiled and winked at him. Harry looked down quickly at his book, embarrassed and blushing from being caught, pretending to be reading, and heard Louis chuckle to himself. A few seconds later, Harry peeked up from his book and saw Louis went back to reading, and smiled and though to himself that maybe allowing Louis to sit here with him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for Chapter 1 guys! Sorry that it's really reallyyyy short and bad. I wanted test this thing out. Like I said, this is my first time writing. Let me know what you think! Chapters later on will definitely be longer and maybe better. Lol.
> 
> Expect a update by the end of this week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
